


War of Camlann

by Silver_KnightShade



Category: Dark Hunter, Kinley MacGregor, Lords of Avalon, Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Multi, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the Sherry/Kinely series "Lords of Avalon" which is now being merged into the "Dark Hunter" world with the books "Son of No One" and "Dragonbane".</p><p>A new story with original character casts and some appearances by the original favorites...or not, but some of the originals would be in there for a little bit here and there. There is a new world waiting to be explored though, so come on in, if you would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Camlann

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. It is just for fun and vent out frustration. The whole structure belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Please read explanation below for further information.
> 
> Alright, where yes this is a fan fiction based off the “Lords of Avalon” series by Sherrilyn Kenyon/Kinley MacGregor, her characters, however, will not be making many appearances; mainly just the structure she has set up. Why?…I don’t feel like messing with something that works so well and I would screw up with what I have planned out with this fiction. It is also to vent out certain frustrations that have come up. So there will be a lot of things that changed and a different setting but I am trying to keep the structure as true as possible. My sister is more of the Sherry nut, so she is helping me keep it as close as I can with the differences that will be there.
> 
> If this doesn’t bother you than please feel free to keep reading, if it does I gave you fair enough warning.

****

# **War of Camlann**

****

## **Prologue**

Across the way, cocoa colored eyes narrowed on the figure that greeted their gaze. It was a man, dressed to the nine of that day and age. He was suave, sophisticated, well-spoken…or at least so he appeared. This man was also so stupid at times, he really gave a rock a run for it’s money. This was not what she was expecting to come to see when she got the message that she was meant to meet someone. Then again what else could she have possibly been expecting? Out of everything, this was the only likely conclusion.

If it were not for her companions, a pair of knighted siblings, the young woman may have done or said something she may have regretted. Features hidden by a hooded cloak or not, it was obvious this man was a bother beyond normal means but the way she stood. Not that there was much she could have done, but in any case she could have made it worse than things were already. After getting there and meeting her caller, the whole place froze over with tension as thick as pack ice. Where they hadn’t been tricked, they weren’t expecting this…

What had happened was that the young woman had been summoned to the old ceremony grounds, it was no longer used for such things, not with what happened only two years ago. She was advised against going on her own though, it wasn't exactly safe anymore for that. So accompanying her were a couple of her close friends, who were also knights. There is nothing that says safe like a couple of knights, that you are really good friends with...well a mace would be nice too but beggars can't be choosers. So having two knights come with her, she felt safe enough to head on over. Placing on a cloak of the blackest night, they began their short journey.

As they walked there, a sense of unease came over her. In her days past she used to be a fighter as well, so she knew of the signs that came. So she stopped for a minute having them stop along side her. Letting her companions know of these feelings, they revealed that they too had been getting the same sense of foreboding…this seemed to concrete that there was something up with this meeting. Putting off though may not be wise, they began again heading to the ceremony grounds. So the knights with their hands on there swords, continued with their strides taking them closer to their friend.

Once there, they had to wait a moment or two more. That was all that was needed for the one who sent the summons. She was not ready to come face to face with the one who caused this whole mess and through her into a position she never what to be in. The man was Francs Hail. Now that name may mean nothing to some but he was the bane of this woman’s existence.

Francs was a man of style, choosing to dress in the finest the land could provide, gold trimmed tunic, boots and gloves made from the best leather artisan, and fine trousers. He was only 5’10”, tall but not as intimidating as others, he had black, trimmed hair and brown eyes but they had the consistency of milk chocolate. His skin color was not that of "normal" European, his was more yellow tan tinted. Over all as fine as the clothes were fine and his features were sharp…he looked like a pansy.

Before he was even able to utter a syllable, the female cut him off. Raising her hand both sets of brown eyes clashed, “Leave Hail…return to those who chose to follow you and leave us be.”

Scoffing the man, did not heed her words, instead he continued. He had a reason for all of this but clearly didn't know how to take a hint...one of his finer qualities. “Camlann, will be reunited as one, Azure…I shall see to it and it will be my way.”

“Make no more of a fool of yourself, Hail…leave,” the one now known as Azure stated simply with more authority in her voice.

“Pray tell, what would you be doing to accomplish this?”

“Not she, but me and I think I have a good reason.” Came the sole male voice from the ones summoned there, it belonged to one of the sibling knights. It was a young man with silver-blue eyes and dark black-brown hair. We was taller than the two females he was with but at least 6 inches…as he was six foot tall, he was even taller than the one who was confronting them.

Francs was lightly taken back, the male knight was indeed one to be messed with. He knew this all too well. In fact the knight just stepping forward was enough to send the black haired man backpedaling a bit, tripping over his own feet in the process. What had happened between them was rather unsavory and he should have thought it over better than he did…but that the time he still had gotten what he had wanted and that was all that should matter, yes?

The only smart thing he had done was not come alone. As soon as the male knight stepped forward, Hail’s own guards came from hiding, weapons drawn. The male knight from Azure’s side came to a halt, his sister stepping in front of the hidden one, keeping her from harm in case these guards came in to hurt her. These guards had more brains than some of the others…they only came up to Hail’s side and giving their two sense, offered an honorable retreat. Trying to pursued the young woman would have to wait till another day…

With that they left…or tried to, Hail ended up loosing his footing when his own men sheathed their weapons causing him to fall over. After that with as much dignity as he could muster they all marched off. Leaving the two knights and their guarded to themselves once more. Seems Hail was once more trying to woo the young female…but with everything she had seen of him, her mind could not swayed, her opinions would not alter and as far as she was concerned; the man should just stop trying…

Hail was not to be trusted. He never could be, Azure learned this first hand. The man was basically a “Spanish Peacock” as her mother would say, whether or not that was the correct usage of it would be for another day. How Hail came into to power without the help of someone of even greater power was unknown. The fact that he had was enough to make many look into their world and shake their heads…were the people so stupid? Or was it con played by the other side so well it only looked upon the outside that he was a fool…both were terrifying conclusions.

Still looking into the distance, the young woman sighed and turned before telling her friends it was time to go. They had their own work to do. They had a lot to prepare for. If what her predecessor said was true, they needed all the time they could muster. Still one thing nagged at the back of her brain, just how everything ended up this way? It could have been different…but this is how it turned out. This is the way the world was. This was the story that was going to be told whether they liked it or not. 

Camlann must have known the whole time…

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side note: For those whom have read my other work of "Shion Family Crisis". I did make note that I wouldn't be updating that fic till next year due to my work schedule, which is true. This was nearly done and I just wanted to finish before I forgot about it. Chapter 1 may also be posted up soon enough cause that one is almost done as well. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding...I hope...
> 
> ~Loves and Laterz


End file.
